El Amor Todo Lo Puede ONE-SHOT New Year Special
by Solita-San
Summary: Luego de una separación brusca en navidad, Jenn Frost y Bunnymund deben volver a verse, ¿habrá reconciliación? [Continuación del Especial de Navidad] {Pequeño especial luego de la fic "Solo una Decisión"}


_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo un ONE-SHOT especial de Año Nuevo con Jenn Frost, después de lo que paso en Navidad, Conejo y ella volverán a verse la cara en Año Nuevo. Pero el nombre dice que pasara. Espero que les guste, los dejo leer.**_

"_**El Amor lo puede todo"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Único. ~**_

-¿Cómo demonios haremos para que…? -Pregunto Conejo.

Que él junto con todos los Guardianes incluida Jenn, estaban en frente de lo que parecía una gran mansión abandonada. Estaban subidos al trineo pero Norte rápidamente se bajo, tirando dos esferas de nieve y un montón de Yetis aparecieron corriendo con baldes de pintura, pinceles, decoraciones, hasta algunos tenían muebles.

Los Guardianes se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando sorprendidos a la rápida labor de los Yetis, si que eran trabajadores. Aunque la verdad, quedaban pocas horas para la cena, había muy poco tiempo.

-¿Crees poder terminarlo en unas horas? –Pregunto Conejo bastante pesimista.

-Siempre tan negativo. –Dijo Jenn seria sin mirarlo siquiera.

Ninguno de los demás se percato de ello excepto Conejo que la miro por un momento, algo triste.

-Bueno basta de hablar los traje aquí para que me ayuden, ¿no creerán que los Yetis harán todo el trabajo, o si?

Todos asintieron contentos, dispuestos a trabajar, y así fue cada uno colaboro trabajando. Incluso los mellizos junto con Sophie que habían llegado un poco más tarde.

Uno de los Yetis se encontraba pintando la pared de una habitación de color azul pero Norte al pasar le dijo que mejor lo pintara de rojo, el Yeti ya había terminado, furioso golpeo la escalera refunfuñando.

Mientras otros se encargaban de arreglar el comedor para la gran cena de la noche y preparar la cena los expertos en la cocina, Jenn miraba cuidadosamente los que preparaban la mesa. Cada plato tenía el símbolo de los Guardianes.

Cuando en un momento el Yeti coloco el plato de ella al lado del de Conejo, Jenn lo detuvo.

-Oye no pongas mi plato al lado del de Conejo. –Reprocho ella que el Yeti cuidadosamente cambio el lugar, frente al de Conejo no al lado, pero quedo algo extrañada ante la reacción de la niña. Pero no fue el único, que la noto rara a Jenn.

Norte se extraño bastante ante la reacción de su nieta y lo mejor era hablar con ella para saber que le ocurría.

-Oye Jenn, ¿te encuentras bien? –Le pregunto Norte a la joven que se mantenía ocupada arreglando las medias y decoraciones en la chimenea.

-Si abuelo, ¿por qué preguntas? –Le respondió de una forma bastante calmada.

-¿Ocurrió algo con Conejo? -Pregunto Norte preocupado.

-No nada… -Dijo triste y firme a la vez abrazándose los brazos, apenas termino de colocar todas las medias, mirando fijamente la que decía "Bunnymund". –Iré con mi madre. –Movió sus manos desapareciendo un haz de luz solar.

Su abuelo suspiro, esperaba que Tooth pueda ayudarla, aunque su panza le decía que algo bueno ocurriría esta vez.

En el Palacio Tooth ya había terminado su parte del trabajo en la mansión que encontró Norte, así que estaba de vuelta en su hogar con sus haditas ultimando detalles y trabajo, para que no haya ningún inconveniente a la noche.

Al aparecer Jenn con su luz, su mama salió volando rápidamente hacia ella recibiéndola, seguida por BabyTooth.

-¡Bienvenida Jenn! –Dijo sonriente Tooth abrazándola fuerte, pero cambio su expresión de felicidad al ver que ella andaba algo triste y eso solo podía significar una cosa. - ¿Ocurrió algo con Conejo?

Las lágrimas en los singulares ojos de la joven se acumularon, y ella sin más rompió en llanto abrazando fuerte a su mama. Instintivamente su madre correspondió el abrazo acariciando sus cabellos suavemente.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Tooth la condujo a la joven a su habitación, al llegar seguidas por BabyTooth, se sentaron en la cama, y la pequeña hadita se coloco en el hombro de la joven acariciándole la mejilla.

-Cuéntame que ocurrió hija mía. –Pregunto Tooth delicadamente.

-Conejo… luego de la cena de Navidad… me pido que… que… volvamos a ser amigos… como antes… -Se dificultaba al hablar por las lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –Se alarmo bastante el Hada. Si estaba segura que el amor que le tenía Conejo a Jenn era muy fuerte para terminarlo así de repente.

-Dijo… que ya… que ya no me ama… -Las lágrimas se intensificaron en Jenn, dejaron ver cuánto le había dolido esa confesión de él a ella.

-Oh pequeña. –Tooth le dio un abrazo bastante fuerte, tratando de calmarla de alguna manera y la pequeña hadita trato de darle un abrazo con sus pequeñas manitas sobre su cabeza. –Él debió tener otras razones por la cual haya tomado esa decisión. –En el fondo sabia que Conejo la seguía amando a Jenn, que no dejaría tan pronto de hacerlo.

-Le debí ser insoportable… -Murmuro ella mirando a su madre.

-Descuida hablare con él, pero ninguna palabra de esto a Jack o lo matara. –Trato de hacerla sonreír pero ocurrió lo contrario.

-Ya no me interesa… -Dijo fríamente Jenn.

Tooth entendió que actuara así de tanto llorar, era hora de ser fría con él, aunque le doliera en el alma.

-Jenn porque no mejor te relajas con BabyTooth, enseguida regreso. –Dijo el Hada saliendo de la habitación volando a toda velocidad, mientras la pequeña Hadita se hacía cosquillas en la nariz haciéndola reír a la joven.

Después de mucho volar Tooth finalmente llego a la Madriguera de Conejo, voló un poco y logro verlo en la colina pintando un huevo que al soltarlo salió lentamente de allí.

-Sí, yo también la extraño. –Dijo él suspirando mirando el huevo alejarse.

-¿Conejo? –Dijo suavemente Tooth.

-Oh, Tooth ¿qué haces por aquí? –Se levanto mirándola intrigado, aunque en el fondo sabia la razón.

-Pues he venido a hablar sobre Jenn. –Dejo en claro su tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? –Dijo de manera algo preocupada.

-Ella… me conto sobre lo que ocurrió la noche de Navidad. –Se acerco a él mirándolo, pero el desvió la mirada suspirando. –Solo dime cual ha sido tu razón para hacerlo.

-Jenn ya sabe la razón… -La miro desafiante.

-Sí, pero no creo que sea esa la verdadera razón. Noto como la miras y se nota el amor en tus ojos Conejo. –Dijo el Hada en su tono maternal.

-Pues… -Tooth coloco una mano sobre el hombro de él, dándole fuerzas para que se lo digiera, pero en cambio, él opto por escapar. –Tengo cosas que hacer Tooth, te agradezco tu visita pero debo irme, no puedo hablar ahora…

Su clásico golpe en el suelo desapareciendo, el Hada suspiro pero sabía que ambos, Jenn y Conejo, lo arreglarían juntos de alguna manera.

Finalmente llego la última noche de ese año, Jenn suspiro mirándose al espejo del baño, en la mansión maravillosa que quedo luego del arreglo laborioso de los Yetis unas horas antes.

El aspecto de Jenn era que estaba maquillada como siempre, sus cabellos alborotados y su collar de sol infaltable en su cuello. Estaba allí más temprano junto con Sophie, su amiga fue de mucho apoyo y le estaba realmente agradecida.

Tenía un hermoso vestido rojo, digno el de una princesa, ajustado al cuerpo, con tirantes mostrando sus hombros descubiertos. Suspiro pero cuando estaba por salir del baño, escucho la voz de Aster afuera hablando con Sophie, decidió no abrir la puerta pero si escuchar.

-Oye, solo quiero saber ¿cómo se encuentra Jenn? –Pregunto Aster bastante preocupado por su ex novia.

-¿Cómo crees que se sienta?, acabas de romper con ella. Pues está destrozada, sin entender realmente tu porque. –Le respondió seriamente Sophie.

-Soy un estúpido… nunca debí dejarla. –Esas palabras sorprendieron a Jenn que se sonrojo.

-Entonces has algo para remediarlo. –Dijo su amiga bajando las escaleras.

Él estaba por abrir la puerta del baño y se encontró con Jenn que estaba por tomar el picaporte. Ambos se quedaron mirando sonrojados, Aster que no tenía traje solo una camisa blanca y un chaleco verde, con pantalones negros, hasta tenía su cabello atado. Era un completo caballero y eso hizo sonrojar más a Jenn, aunque se percato de algo no tenía la corbata pero si su cuello algo desarreglado.

-Te ves hermosa… -Solo pudo decir él mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias... ¿Aun no has aprendido a hacerte una corbata, que tienes el cuello desarreglado? –Iba a acercar sus manos al cuello de él pero se detuvo a tiempo saliendo de allí triste pero él la detuvo haciéndola voltear tomándola de la muñeca.

Al tomarla de la cintura la acerco tanto a él que quedó tan cercano que podían rozar sus labios.

-Lo siento mucho Jenn. No quise lastimarte. –Murmuro él mirándola a los ojos y a los labios, tenía unas fuertes ganas de besarla y solucionar todo.

-Debiste pensar eso antes de hacerlo. –Dijo ella ignorando la mirada de él logrando separarse bajando las escaleras rápidamente completamente sonrojada.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, aunque la tensión entre Conejo y Jenn seguía nadie se percataba excepto Sophie y Tooth que sabían. Y Norte pero el sospechaba.

Aster siguió tomando vino, pero esta vez para tomar valor y callar un poco su dolor. Como ocurrió en Navidad todos salieron afuera a mirar los fuegos artificiales y preparar los suyos.

Esta vez, Jenn decidió quedarse adentro, al frente de Aster mirándolo como el bebía. Él no se dio cuenta porque estaba con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Luego de dignarse a levantar la cabeza se llevo la sorpresa de la mirada de Jenn, frente a él, literalmente se asusto.

-¿Aun te asustas verdad Coneji…? -Se detuvo ya no podía llamarlo así.

-¿Por qué no estás afuera? –Pregunto él mirándola.

-Realmente no lo sé. –Murmuro ella mirando sus pies.

Él tomo valor con un largo suspiro, levantándose acercándose a ella, ofreciendo cortésmente su mano mirándola sonriendo. Ella tomo su mano sin dudarlo dos veces, quedando a la misma altura con la mirada de uno clavada en la otra.

-Lo siento. No he querido lastimarte. –Dijo el suavemente.

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?

-Porque… porque tenía miedo Jenn…

-¿Tu? ¿Miedo de que? – No entendía realmente lo que a él se refirió.

-De no ser perfecto para ti… -Jenn abrió grandes sus ojos. – ¿Crees que no me preocupa, saber exactamente que te hace feliz que te hace mal? ¿O decir o hacer algo que te lastime? ¿Crees que no tengo miedo de perderte?

-Pero si tú eres más que perfecto para mí… -Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente sonriéndole tratando de calmarlo y que no debería sentir esos miedos.

-No lo soy, porque te he lastimado. –Bajo la mirada.

Jenn entendió que él tenía razón en eso, pero lo perdonaría y entendería todo y olvidaría todo si lo contestara una sola pregunta.

-Solo dime algo… ¿de verdad… has dejado de amarme? –Ella coloco sus dos manos acariciando las mejillas de Aster mirándolo a los ojos con tanto amor.

Él levanto la mirada sin apartarla o evitar la mirada de ella, ni siquiera por un solo segundo.

-Nunca lo he hecho… -Le sonrió levemente reflejando en el brillo de sus ojos el amor.

Eso fue suficiente para ambos, Jenn le sonrió tirándose sobre el abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo. Él le respondió tomándola fuerte de la cintura, no quería soltarla nunca más.

Al separarse un poco se quedaron mirando a los ojos y Jenn lo beso en los labios con mucho amor y pasión. Luego de varios minutos de ese largo beso, ella lo miro diciéndole.

-Promete algo… -Lo miro a los ojos, a ella se le notaba lo rojo que le quedaron los labios. Aster asintió con la cabeza. –Promete que no volverás a hacer una estupidez como la que hiciste.

-Palabra del Conejo de Pascua… -Dijo él sonriendo, haciendo notar también sus labios rojos por el anterior beso.

-Te amo Conejo de Pascua… -Murmuro sonriéndole.

-Te amo Jenn Frost… -Respondió el tomando delicadamente sus mejillas volviendo a besarse igual que antes con mucha más ternura.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a resonar fuera del hogar, dando a conocer que ya era Año Nuevo, Sophie decidió entrar que había pasado con Jenn y Aster, ya que ninguno de los dos salió.

Cuando entro apenas vio la escena de la reconciliación de la pareja decidió volver a salir sonriendo.

-Feliz Año Nuevo amigos míos… -Sonrió saliendo de allí dejando a los tortolos solos.

A pesar del dolor, de las idas y vueltas. El amor fue más fuerte que el miedo de muchas cosas, logro salvar a Jenn de casi morir, y salvo a Aster de sus propios miedos. Fue un gran año para ambos y el primero de un largo amor.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido este pequeño especial de año nuevo. En mi opinión me fascina la pareja de Bunny con Jenn. La semana que viene retomare la publicación de "Malas Influencias" donde ahora comienza lo más fuerte de la historia, estén preparados. Perdonen la tardanza al publicar los especiales, pero uno como que se ocupa de otras cosas estos días. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por ayudarme con sus follow, reviews y más. Son lo mejor gracias por acompañarme desde el principio. Muchas Gracias, besos y les deseo un muy Feliz Año Nuevo y que este 2014 este lleno de buena suerte y salud para ustedes. Gracias.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_


End file.
